


manipulate

by Sonny



Series: WORD : GAMES [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny





	manipulate

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WORD is... MANIPULATE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Is it too late to say 'I'm sorry'?"

Brian overturned the cup on the matching saucer. "Decaf, please." He spoke in a low, gravely voice bespeaking of a long night of restless sleep, possible insomnia. He bent over the menu he had seen countless of times, looking at the listed items and _specials of the day_ as he sucked in his bottom lip in contemplation.

"Did ya hear me, kid?" The crack and pop of the chewing gum reverberated as the last word was uttered.

Brian rolled his eyes, closing the lids and clearing his throat. "--and I'll have the Number 6." He tapped the plastic menu, nodding his head in agreement with himself. He was clearly ignoring the person standing before him. "Yeah--an' no cream cheese on the bagel, just put it to the side." He handed back the booklet, jolting when it was snatched from his hand rather rudely. He tried to contain his smile and mirth, simply because—well, he wasn't sure how long he could go on pretending.

"I don't know how many times you want me to stand here an'-- _freakin'--_ prostate myself at your feet, every single damn time you turn your tired puppy dog eyes to me."

Brian giggled behind his hand, noticing the misuse of the word "prostate". He knew the word was supposed to be "prostrate". He was afraid of correcting Debbie, fear of _the swat_ to his head. He had a mother-fuckin' bitch of headache throbbing already. "I'll take that To Go, please." He watched her walk away backward to shelve the menu into a slot behind the counter. "--thank you." His eyes followed her under lowered lashes, watching as she poured out his coffee and placed his order slip on the turning spokes for the cook to read.

" _ **Order up!**_ " Debbie slammed her hand down over the counter top bell, then returned to face Brian. Tucking her hands in her pockets, she strolled over and leaned on the edge of the counter--there was an electric fire behind her eyes. "If you think, for one fuckin' minute, I'm gonna let you **manipulate** me into feelin' guilty for bringing that young boy into your life--you gotta 'nother fuckin' thing comin', Kinney!"

It was like clockwork-- _moments like these_ \--when Debbie felt compelled to bring up the fact that Justin had left Pittsburgh for New York City and possibly could have broken Brian's heart. If Brian claimed no foul on his person, the young man had certainly shaken his foundation a little.

The bell above the door jangled and suddenly Brian became a whole new person--bright and lively, full of verve and silly-ass grins. "That's okay, Deb. You finally did somethin' right, for once." He was rubbing his hands together, like he was warding off a chilled breeze.

" _ **I did?!**_ " She placed one hand on her hip, cocking a leg out.

"Yeah, you proved to me I _can_ fall an' that-- _maybe_ \--I already had. I wouldn't have too far to look for the right one." Brian had no more interest in conversing with Debbie. He played as if he was nonchalantly hanging out at the counter, seated on a random stool, on a random day, waiting for his random breakfast order--his best childhood friend randomly arriving at any time.

Michael was making his way over, having been waylaid by some friends sitting at a booth as they finishing up their breakfast. He was caught halfway between a jolt of laughter and taking off his gloves and scarf, sliding easily out of his jacket. He placed everything on the empty stool next to him, hopping up to the one directly beside Brian. There was no denying the twin shit-eating grin-- _so like Brian's_ \--spreading out over his face as his hand slipped in between the flattened thighs, resting on the left one. "--you jackass... you let me sleep past the alarm."

Brian sipped at his coffee, blinking demurely. "After the long night of sin an' debauchery we had, I didn't have the heart to bother you. I figured you'd know where to meet me."

"Yeah..." Michael sniffed out a burst of air through his nostrils, leaning forward to kiss Brian's cheek. "... an' now you REALLY know every single inch of me."

Brian cleared his throat, taking another long drawn-out sip of his coffee; his hazel eyes were daring Debbie to say something sarcastic--while Michael spun his stool around, pretending as if he had just noticed his mother standing there, staring at them.

"Oh--hey, Ma. I'll have a glass of milk an' a, uhm..." Michael's head turned to smile directly into Brian's face. "... I'll have what Brian's having."

Debbie threw her hands up in the air, wandering away to the cook's window. She could be heard mumbling, " _... why am I not surprised... little assholes..._ "

 

 **~*~the end**


End file.
